Levers are utilized within valve trains of internal combustion engines to facilitate translation of rotary motion of a camshaft to linear motion of an intake or exhaust valve. Switchable levers can include a coupling assembly that can couple or uncouple an inner lever to/from an outer lever to achieve different discrete valve lifts. The coupling assembly can be actuated by hydraulic fluid, which can require a series of hydraulic fluid galleries arranged throughout an engine, or by an electric actuator.